The present invention relates to a Crest Factor reduction method that reduces the peak to average of a multi-carrier signal. The Crest Factor reduction method can be applied to multi-carrier signal whether it is a baseband signal, at an intermediate frequency (IF), or RF signal. In any wireless communication system one of the critical components is the power amplifier. This component has a major contribution in cost, power consumption, and size of the system. The main reason is the requirement of wireless radio communication system for linear amplifiers. The higher the linearity, the higher the power consumption, cost and size. In order to minimize the cost size and power consumption there is a need for techniques that overcome this problem. This invention conquers these challenges by using a simple and accurate Crest Factor reduction method to reduce the peak to average ratio of the input signal to the amplifier.